Through Hell and Back
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Edge has hurt Lita. So much so, she won't allow another man into her sacred heart. But she may have to change her mind when her abusive ex comes back into the picture. Who's gonna help her? Please R&R!
1. Adam to Amy: It's over!

**Title: Through Hell and Back**

**Characters: Lita, Hunter, Edge, Bailey, Trish, Victoria, Stephanie, more later on.**

**Parings: Lita/Bailey (in the beginning of their relationship); eventually Lita/Hunter; Lita/Edge (In the beginning); Stephanie/Jericho; Trish/ Cena; Victoria/Batista**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bailey. The rest, you know the deal.**

**Setting: Current setting. No AU fic.**

**Summary: Edge has hurt Lita. So much so, she won't allow another man into her heart. But, she may have to change her mind when her abusive ex comes back into the picture. Who's gonna help her?**

**Spoilers: Just not to be confused, Edge is the champion in ths story until the next chapter. The Matt-Lita-Edge drama never happened; in fact, Matt actually dumped Lita for Ashley. Hunter and Stephanie are divorced and she was never pregnant with his child. Jericho never left and he and Stephanie are married.**

**Author's note: Yes, another Hunter/Lita story. Another abusive relationship she got herself in. I know but it's a pattern that I found myself into all the time. But, it's important for me to write stories about this because it could teach us a thing or two about what to do if you're in a relationship like that.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW..._

With the spinning WWE title on his shoulder, Edge was heading for the ring with Lita trailing close behind. He was set to take on Chris Masters in a no-disqualification, non-title match. He got in the ring, holding the ropes out for his beautiful girlfriend, for which she smiled at him and got right inside. Edge held the title up in the air, much to the disgust of the hostile crowd.

The match itself was fast paced and exciting. The crowd really got into it. After a while, Edge had Masters down with a stinging clothesline.

"Get me the chair," he barked.

Lita grabbed the chair and slid it in the ring with a smile on her face. It took a whopping 10 chair shots before Masters was finally busted open; blood gushing out of his forehead. Then, Edge speared him and went for the cover. 1, 2, 3. The match was over.

Lita blew a kiss at Masters as she got in the ring. She leaped in Edge's arms and kissed him passionately, sticking her tongue down his throat with intensity. When she got down on the mat, he looked at her lovingly.

"You know something, Lita? You're so damn useful in my life," Edge said into the microphone.

She just smiled. She started blushing.

"You're so good in that 'special department' and you're valuable to me in the ring," he said while she continued blushing brightly.

"But...now it's over between us."

Her smile immediately faded away. "What?"

"You heard me, woman. I said it's over between us. You helped me get to the top. Now, you're just a liability to me," Edge barked before he wrapped his hands around her neck and lifted her up in the air. Lita tried to breathe but it was hard. Suddenly, he threw her against the turnbuckle.

"Time for you to go, bitch," Edge snapped as he watched her stand up property. Then, he rushed at her and took her down with a devastating spear. The crowd was real hostile at him, cussing him out like savaged animals as Edge stood up, smiled evilly and raised his arms up in victory. After soaking in the anger of the crowd, he grabbed her by her long red hair and pulled her limp body up against his.

"How does it feel, bitch?" he snarled at her before he punched her right in her tear stained face, knocking her down again. Then, he grabbed her face and kept punching her hard until she was knocked out cold. Then, The crowd was in complete shock when he did the unthinkable: he ripped her clothes off, leaving her butt naked, embarrassed and humiliated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're looking at the woman who ruined my life. Now, the tables have turned. Good riddance, you stupid bitch! I hope you have a rotten life!" Edge declared before he slammed the microphone down and left the ring, just as Lita began to wake up.

When she looked around and saw the crowd looking at her with shock and anger in their eyes, it didn't take her that long to realize that the man who she thought loved her betrayed her in the worst way possible. And when she saw herself on the titantron screen, naked and available, she realized he hurt her so badly.

To her relief, Trish and Victoria, her two best friends, came out through the curtains with blankets in their hands. Lita didn't even move when they climbed in the ring and wrapped the comforters around her naked form.

"Why? Why did he do this to me? I loved him!" Lita sobbed.

"We know, honey. We know. Let's just get you out of here. We're gonna take good care of you," Trish whispered in her ear just as they led her out. Lita laid her head against Trish's shoulder and cried her eyes out. Trish and Victoria looked at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief.

They both had the same question on their minds: why would Edge do this to her?

X

"How is she?" Vince McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment asked the ladies while they were standing outside of Amy's locker room.

"Not so good, Vince. She's really hurting right now. We still don't understand why Edge would embarrass and humiliate her like that," Trish stated, shaking her head.

"I don't know, either. That wasn't even in the script," he said, anger boiling in his veins.

Lisa placed her hand on Vince's shoulder. "We should've been out there a whole lot sooner. But, what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it. We can, however, help Amy get through this. She's been hurt too many times."

"What do you mean 'she's been hurt too many times'?" Vince asked curiously.

"Let's just say, she's been in one bad relationship after another. She's been abused by that asshole Bailey, got dumped by Matt and now she gets beat up by Adam. I don't think she can afford to be in another relationship."

"Speaking of Bailey, what's been going on with his narrow, stupid ass?" Vince asked. He never really liked that man in the first place.

"We found out he got released from prison for good behavior two days ago. As I recall, he did time for an attempted murder plot. If he knows what's good for him, he'd stay away from her," Trish stated.

"She has a restraining order against him. She managed to get that after he nearly choked her to death," Lisa jumped in.

"At least she took action against him. I'm glad she managed to get away from him. He was no good for her, anyway," Vince declared. "Why don't you two go ahead and take care of her, okay? I'm gonna go and take care of Mr. Copeland."

"You're gonna fire him?" Trish asked, her eyes open wide.

He smiled wickedly. "After he loses the title. And that's gonna happen next week. I know the perfect man for the job. See you ladies later."

He left, leaving Trish and Lisa standing in front of Amy's locker room. They then walked inside and saw Amy talking to someone on the phone, pacing around the room frantically.

"No. NO! I'm not coming back to you, Bailey! Leave me alone! I don't care about you anymore! I don't love you! No, I don't! I'll have your ass locked up again if you come near me! Leave me the fuck alone! You nearly killed me and you murdered our unborn child! I don't ever wanna see you again!" she exclaimed before she snapped her cell phone shut and threw it down on the ground. She slumped down on the couch and held her face in her hands, sobbing hysterically. Trish and Lisa took their places next to her and pulled her in their arms.

"Why can't he leave me alone? He hurt me too much. He caused me so much pain," Amy sobbed.

"We know, honey. Don't worry about him, babe. He can't hurt you again," Lisa said, soothing her nerves.

Amy snorted. "You don't know Bailey. He's capable of doing anything to get me back. He wants revenge. He's coming for me."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Trish asked as she rubbed her best friend's back soothingly with her hand.

Amy looked at them for a moment. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about Bailey, but I do know what I'm really gonna do. I'm never getting involved with another man ever again!"

X

"Son of a bitch!" Bailey Niles exclaimed as he threw the vodka bottle against the wall, breaking it into millions of pieces. He slumped back against his rocking chair and sighed deeply. _Well, that was great, _he thought, anger boiling in his veins. _The bitch doesn't wanna have anything to do with me! Well, that's gonna change!_

He picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number again, then he slammed the phone down when he heard Amy has disconnected her line. He had enough of her avoiding him. It was her fault he went to prison in the first place. So what if he nearly choked her to death? She's the one who ratted him out to the cops. She's not supposed to say anything. Six long years in that hellhole nearly killed him.

_I'm getting her back. And, when I do, I'm gonna make sure she keeps her mouth shut once and for all, _a voice in Bailey's head said before he got up and went upstairs to his bedroom to get dressed.

One thing's for sure: he was gonna get Amy back or he was gonna die trying.

X

"Are you sure I can stay with you guys?" Amy asked while she was packing her things together.

"Oh course you can, baby girl. We can have a girls' night in. Plus, we have the whole day off tomorrow. We can go shopping, get our nails done, have lunch and just have fun. It's been a while since it was just the three us," Trish said as she wrapped her arms around Lisa's waist.

"You're right, girls. I can do better than that cunning little dickhead I loved. You two have always been there for me," Amy said, then she smiled brightly.

"Trisha and I are heading for the car. You know where to find us," Lisa said before they left. After finishing up, Amy grabbed her bags and left her locker room with a new confidence. It was then she saw Adam walked towards her with a tall brunette beside him that her confidence faltered quickly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ex," he said, smiling evilly.

"What the fuck do you want, Adam?" Amy snapped.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing since I left you laying in the ring?" he laughed.

"Just peachy, you son of a bitch," she stated, glaring at him.

He grabbed her arms and yanked her towards him. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, slut. Don't take that tone with me in front of my wife!"

"Wife? Y-you're married?" Amy asked. She was shocked he said that.

Adam released her and wrapped his arms around the beautiful brunette, kissing her forehead. Amy tried so hard not to cry right in front of him but it was so hard.

"This," he said, pointing to the woman. "This woman, is my wife, Lisa Ortiz."

"I'm Lisa," she chirped.

"How long have you been married?" Amy asked softly.

"Three years. You see, I only got with you because we were separated for a while. Well, I'm proud to say not only we're back together, we're gonna have a baby," Adam beamed.

"So, basically, you used me? The whole entire time we were together, you used me?" Amy snapped again.

"That's right, honey. My husband never wanted you. He loves me. He told me what kind of person you are. He didn't know what he was thinking when he got caught up with your stupid ass!" Lisa exclaimed.

"If anyone's stupid around here, it's you, honey. What makes you think he's not gonna hurt you?" Amy asked. Her words caused Adam to reach over and slap her across her face.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again, you little tramp!" he exclaimed.

"I suggest you leave her alone, you bastard," a deep, male voice raged.

Adam turned around and stood face to face with 'The Game'.

"And what if I don't?" Adam challenged him.

Hunter, if you like to call him, pulled out his signature sledgehammer and placed it under his rival's chin. Adam winced for a moment before he stepped back. Right before he and his wife took off, he looked at Amy, who was holding her swollen cheek in her hand, with his cold brown eyes.

"You're not even worth my time, you stupid bitch. Stay away from me and my wife or I'll have your fucking head!" he snarled at her again before he and Lisa took off running.

Once her ex-boyfriend was out of sight, she broke down and cried yet again. To her shock, Hunter took her in his arms and rubbed her back with his hands. She cried so hard, she ended up soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed as they pulled apart.

"It's okay, Ames. I just didn't like the way he treated you. I saw what happened in the ring tonight and I felt so sorry for you. I wanted to kick his sorry ass," he said softly. Then, he kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you so much for caring. Um, I guess I better get going. Trish and Lisa are waiting for me in the parking lot," Amy said softly.

"Why don't you let me walk you to your car? I don't want you to have anymore problems with that asshole," Hunter suggested, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Okay," she said as they walked away. Little did she know, the real drama was about to kick her in the ass.

**I know, I know. I'm supposed to finish my other stories but I can't help it. I have so many ideas in my head with Hunter and Lita and I just had to put this one down or I'd go insane. But, I'm gonna get this story out of the way before I put down another story. And, yes, DX will have a major role to play in this story!**

**BTW, stay tuned in the next chapter. You don't wanna miss this one. Lita runs into her ex at a bar!**


	2. The return of Bailey

**I'm back with chapter two! I guess I didn't have anything to do at this moment, not to mention I'm such in a creative mood today. I just decided to get this chapter out of the way.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Lita will get a measure of revenge against Edge in this chapter and the person who's gonna face him will be revealed (you'll be surprised)! BTW, Trish, Victoria and Hunter are babyfaces in this story, not to mention Vince and the McMahon family will be NICE!**

**X**

_The next week, another city, another arena..._

"Why didn't you tell us you ran into Adam before you left? We would've kicked his ass for you!" Trish scolded.

Amy rolled her eyes and snorted. "I was too upset to say anything to you. Besides, Hunter came to my rescue, that is, after Adam slapped me."

"Hunter? Hunter Hearst Helmsley? As in 'The great Triple H'? He came to save you? I must be hallucinating or something," Lisa said, laughing out loud.

Ames couldn't help but smile herself. "Ladies, don't laugh. He was real sweet to me. Remember, he walked me to the car. He was just trying to be nice."

"If you say so, Bella. Anyway, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Lisa asked while she looked over the schedules.

"All we know is Adam's defending his title tonight against the person of Vince's choosing," Amy revealed. She slipped her blue halter top over her head.

Trish sighed deeply. "I hope it's someone who can level with him. I'm sick and tired of Adam, anyway."

"Didn't you both tell me he's gonna get fired tonight?" Amy asked.

"Based on what happened to you last week and what you just told us, you bet he's gonna get fired. You'll be Edge-free after tonight. We should celebrate after the show," Trish suggested.

"I agree with Trisha. What do you say, Bella? Let's go clubbing tonight. We'll have some fun. Who knows? Maybe you could meet a nice guy for a change," Lisa said, then she smiled.

"Clubbing with you guys? I can definitely do that. Meeting a nice guy? Maybe in another lifetime. I better go. Vince wants to see me," Amy said before she headed for the door.

"Be careful," Trish and Lisa said together.

Amy laughed as she walked out the door. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed Adam and Lisa were locked in a heated embrace on top of the crate. For the first time in her life, she didn't have any tears to shed for his ass. She was determined to be stronger and she wasn't gonna let him, or any other man, ruin her life again.

_You can do this, Ames. You can do better than him. Lisa's right. There are some really nice guys out there. You can meet him. It just gotta take some time, _a voice in her head said. With her head held high, she walked down the hallway, feeling more confidant within herself in a long time.

_He's gonna get his tonight, _she thought with a smile on her face.

X

_Main Event Time.._

"You dumb son of a bitch! Did you think you can fucking beat me? No one beats the 'Rated R' superstar and gets away with it! It's time for you to go!" Edge boomed as he raised the blood soaked chair over his head. He looked down at his opponent with a sick smile on his face, realizing the end was near.

Just when he was about to crack his opponent's head open some more with the object, he felt someone grabbed it roughly. By the time he turned around, the crowd were on their feet when his face was crushed against the chair, knocking him down to the mat. When he managed to look up, his eyes were wide open in shock.

"What the hell..." he stuttered.

"Who you thought it was? You hurt me, so now I hurt you. Payback's a bitch, ain't it? You're just a dumb motherfucker!" Lita raged, anger boiling in her veins while she was holding the chair, ready to hit him again.

However, Edge managed to get up just as she began to back away; her bare back rubbed up against the turnbuckle. Just as she was about to swing at him some more with the blood soaked object, he lunged at her; wrapping his hands around her neck tightly and began choking her. She dropped the chair and struggled to get away from him but he proved to be too strong. She could barely breathe as he increased his strength on her neck.

Suddenly, the memories of Bailey nearly choking her to death came back to haunt her. Every single night, she had nightmares about what happened. The man, who she thought loved her, nearly killed her with his bare hands. And, the thing about it was, she never saw it coming.

So why was she still feeling terrified?

"...please...stop..." Lita managed to say. She was really trying to breathe.

"Oh, no, baby girl. I'm just getting started. You're gonna die! Good riddance, you stupid bitch!" Edge snapped as he managed to get her on her knees.

_That's exactly what Bailey said to me that night! Oh, no! It's all coming back to me now! I don't wanna think about what happened that night! I don't wanna think about it! _Lita thought, tears falling from her eyes. The memory of his hands around her neck, not to mention the way he was choking her and getting her on her knees, caused her to have countless nightmares about the incident. She even almost died just thinking about it.

Before he could kill her, though, he felt the chair smacked against his back repeatedly. By the time he turned around, his opponent smacked his face with the object so hard, blood started gushing out of his head. Then, Edge received the shock of his life when the opponent speared him down to the mat and made the cover. 1, 2, 3. The match was over.

"_Here is your winner and new WWE champion, Triple H!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Hunter, with a little help from Lita, got up and soaked in the adulation from the crowd. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead while she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She looked up at him with the hint of gratefulness in her eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head, just as Mr. McMahon came out with a microphone in his hand. The crowd chanted 'Vince is God' while he smiled. Hunter and Lita got out of the ring and headed up the ramp, leaving a bloody and bruised Edge laying in the ring.

"Congratulation on your victory, Triple H! And, Lita, I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself. We need more women like you," Vince said.

Hunter and Lita smiled at him.

"With that in mind, I'm just gonna make this short and sweet. Edge, because of your actions as of late, including what you did to this poor woman last week, I only have two words for you!" Vince declared.

Adam had to hold on to the ropes, in order for him to stand up. When he looked at the powerful trio, especially Lita, he was ready for anything.

"Adam Copeland: YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince boomed.

Edge wasn't prepared for that.

The crowd cheered at Vince, Hunter and Lita turned around and left, leaving a shocked and appalled Adam behind.

X

_Town Bar..._

"How does it feel to be away from Adam, Bella?" Lisa asked while she was taking a sip of her flaming volcano.

Amy could only smile while she was drinking martinis. "Let me just say this: I hope his wife finds a job and quick.."

Trish laughed. "Tell me about it, girlfriend."

"Seriously, though, I feel so relived. Hunter saved me once again. Does that say anything to you?" Amy asked.

"He likes you," Trish and Lisa said together.

"Really? You think so?"

"We know so."

"Should I go and talk to him?"

Trish wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Honey, you do what you wanna do. But, just remember, if you really wanna be with him, take it slow. We know what you've been going though and the last thing you need is to get romantically involved so soon."

"Trisha's right. You need someone who's gonna love and respect you. Hunter seems like a nice guy. Maybe he can give you what you sorely needed in a long time," Lisa jumped in.

"And what pray tell is that?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Love," Trish and Lisa said together.

"You're right, ladies. I'll go talk to him right now," Amy said before she got up from her seat, grabbed her glass of martini and headed towards Hunter's table. She took a deep breath as she approached him slowly.

"Hey, you. I was just looking for you," Hunter said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she said, then she smiled brightly at him as she sat down next to him.

"So, how have you been, honey? How's your neck?" he asked.

"It's getting better. I'm just glad the drama with Adam is finally over," she admitted.

"I'm glad." Hunter smiled at her. Then, the song _So Sick _by Ne-YO blasted through the speakers. Amy looked around and saw Trish getting on the dance floor with her boyfriend John Cena and Lisa dancing with her husband Dave Batista.

"Wanna dance with me, Ames?" Hunter asked.

"Huh?" she said as she snapped back to reality.

"I said do you wanna dance with me?" he asked again.

"Oh, okay. Sure," she said as they got up and headed for the dance floor.

As the song played, he pulled her in his arms and swayed through the music. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, feeling contented with him. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her waist. When she raised her head up to look at him, their lips were just inches apart. Before she could say anything, Hunter leaned down and kissed her softly.

_Oh, my God! He's kissing me! _A voice in her head said.

When he pulled away, she pulled him back down and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved from her lower back to her buttocks, griping her cheeks gently. Amy squealed but she didn't pull away from him. Instead, she grinded her hips against his sensually, feeling the bulge of his erection rub against her swollen opening.

_Is Lisa right? Can Hunter really be the one for me? Can I take another risk and get involved with another man? Can I take another risk and get hurt again? _A voice in Amy's head asked while she was caught up with the sensation lurching inside of her belly. Hunter moved his lips from her mouth to the collar of her neck slowly. That's when she became turned on.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered in her ear. He was still kissing her neck gently.

"Give me a minute. I need to go and freshen up," she whispered back to him before she broke away from his embrace. She blew a kiss at him for a moment before she turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Just when she was about to get there, she felt someone push her against the wall. She screamed out in pain when he wrapped a hand around her surgically repaired neck tightly, squeezing the life out of her.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll give you anything you want. Just don't hurt me," Amy cried out.

"Believe me, baby. You're gonna wish I won't hurt you when I get done," he said in a menacing tone.

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see her abusive ex, Bailey.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked. She still was in shock.

"I have my ways, you stupid little bitch. Did you really think I wasn't gonna find you after what you did to me, slut? Did you?" he asked as he increased the pressure on her neck.

"You mean, what _you _did to _me_? Remember, you nearly choked me to death, you son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, you bitch ass slut!" he slapped her with his other hand. "None of this would've happened if you just kept your fucking mouth shut and marry me! I told you what would happen if you went to the cops. I was gonna cut you up and spread you all over the world. They wouldn't be able to pin this on me! But, no, I end up getting 15 years in prison! I was raped every single fucking day by this sick ass prisoners who should be in monkey cages! Do you fucking realize that you ruined my life, bitch!"

"You brought this all on yourself. I had enough of your lies, your broken promises and your shattered dreams. I had enough of you beating me within a inch of my life. I had enough of you cheating on me. I had enough of YOU!" she exclaimed.

He slapped her again. "You shut the fuck up, tramp! You ruined my life and now you're gonna fix it! You're coming back home with me right now!"

"No, I'm not!" she screamed.

That's when Bailey pulled out a gun. He pointed the thing right on her forehead, with his finger on the trigger.

"I would change my mind if I were you, baby girl. You're coming home with me and we're getting married," he said calmly.

"Leave me alone, Bailey! You had hurt me for far too long. I was right about not marrying you! You make me sick!" Amy stated.

He slapped her again, this time with the gun before he added even more pressure on her neck.

"Please, stop," she sobbed. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh, no, baby girl. I'm just getting started. You're gonna die! Good riddance, you stupid bitch!" he said as he tried to kill her with his bare hands. Just when he was about to do the one thing he should've done a long time ago, he felt someone punching the living daylights out of him.

Amy stumbled back, holding her neck and breathing heavily as Trish and Lisa tended to her. When she looked up, she watched in relief as Hunter, Dave and Cena beat the shit out of Bailey; beating him until he was a bloody pulp.

"You listen to me, you sick son of a bitch! You leave her alone! She doesn't love you! She never did! Stay away from her or the next time we see you again, you're gonna be buried six feet under! Now get the fuck out of here!" Hunter exclaimed before he threw Bailey down on the floor and kicked him in his stomach. Then he went over and wrapped his arms around Amy.

"Are you okay, honey? He really did a number on you," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine. I just wanna get out of here," Amy said softly. She glared at her ex for a second, who whispered _you're gonna pay for this _to her.

Without a second to lose, she and Hunter left the bar.

X

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this, Hunt. I didn't know Bailey would find me so soon," Amy said as she and Hunter walked inside her hotel room.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I was glad I got there before he could kill you," Hunter said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Then she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"You know, Vince told me you dated him for a long time. How many years was it, anyway?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, I'd been with him for six years. I almost married him," she admitted.

"What? You and Bailey were almost husband and wife?" Hunter was shocked.

"Shocked, huh? Let's just say it took him almost taking me out, not to mention him getting involved in a attempted murder plot, that I changed my mind. He was convicted just two days before we were supposed to get married," Amy explained.

He took her hand into his gently. "So, I'm guessing after your ordeal with him, you went from one bad relationship after another?"

"You know it." she nodded her head.

He got more comfortable on the bed. "Ames, baby, I know you're very adamant talking about your relationships, but I wanna know how did you end up with Bailey in the first place."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you were gonna ask me about that. I guess I had it under wraps for far too long, anyway. So, here goes. I met Bailey two weeks after I graduated from high school..."

**And that's chapter two. I know I'm supposed to update on my other stories but I couldn't help putting this down. The next chapter will be on how Amy met Bailey. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Flashback: How Amy met Bailey

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I have something special for you. This chapter will all be about how Amy met Bailey. Plus, remember when she was nearly choked to death by her ex? Well, there's someone who actually saved her life. That person will be revealed right here.**

**BTW, I watched the Vengeance pay per view last night and some of the matches shocked me. Rob Van Dam is still the champ. Johnny Nitro is the new IC champ. My baby, Cena, finally got some revenge against Sabu and ECW. And, Michaels and Hunter defeated the Sprit fags (and I do mean that from the bottom of my heart)!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Some disturbing things will happen to Lita in this chapter. I must warn you, though, it's gonna be pretty graphic.**

**X**

"I met Bailey two weeks after I graduated from high school. I had moved in with a friend of mine after I told my parents I wasn't going to college. There was a concert in the city park. That's where I met him..."

_Flashback..._

_The year was 1993. The place was Atlanta, Georgia. Fans flocked to Newbury park to hear this hot new punk rock band, 7 Seconds. The park was packed with rabid cult like fans who wore black concert tee shirts, flannel shirts, cut off shorts, Doc Martin boots and tube socks. They were waving devils signs up in the air and singing along to the catchy tunes._

_One of the people singing along, whose long red hair flowed freely in the wind was Amy. She was all the way up front, dancing along to the hard sounds. _

"_Good show, isn't it?" a deep male voice asked._

_She stopped dancing and looked to see who was talking to her. When she came face to face with a handsome looking man, her heart stopped._

"_Who are you?" she asked softly._

"_The man of your dreams, baby girl. You're just the girl I'm looking for," he stated, smiling brightly._

_She snorted. She didn't like him already. "I don't think so, man. You're too cocky for me. I need a nice guy. You're not nice."_

"_I can be nice. You just have to be nice to me. And, just for the record, I'm not cocky. I'm just confidant," he raged._

"_Listen, whoever you are, I'm not that kind of girl. I like a man who's gonna treat me right, hold me tight and make me feel all right. You're just not the man for me. Sorry, but, it's not gonna work out between us," Amy said before she made her way through the packed crowed._

_He smirked at her. He was determined to get her under his web, whatever the cost it may be._

_X_

_One week later, Amy was looking through apartment books so she could find an apartment for her and her dog, Cody. So far, the search looked pretty grim but she was determined to live on her own. Two weeks out of high school, she had to find refuge with one of her friends because her parents had sold their home and moved to another state._

_Not to mention, they disowned her when she announced she was not going to college._

_While she was walking Cody down the street, she kept looking through the books, not noticing she ran into someone very large, very warm, and very male._

"_We meet again, baby girl," he said, smirking._

_She looked up from her book and frowned at the man she met at the concert last week._

"_You again? What the hell do you want?" she snapped._

"_To go out with you, lady," he said. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. But, she managed to get away from him._

"_Leave me alone! I'm not going out with you!" she exclaimed._

"_Baby girl, you have no choice. I made a vow to myself that I was gonna get you and I will. So, give me your address and I'll come by and pick you up later tonight," he said, then he grinned._

_Amy didn't even give him anything. She walked past him, her dog trailing close behind, growling. _

"_The name's Bailey, by the way," he yelled at her._

_X_

"_What the fuck are you doing here, Bailey? I told you I'm not going out with you!" Amy exclaimed. She was shocked he managed to locate her house._

"_And I told you I'm not giving up on you, baby girl. So, grab your coat and let's go," he demanded._

"_I'm not going with you. I don't like you. Please leave me alone," she pleaded before she closed the door in his face. Just when she was about to go into the living room, Bailey managed to barge in, tackling her down on the carpet floor. _

"_Get off me, you sick bastard!" Amy screamed._

_To her shock, he raised his hand and slapped her across her face. Then he pinned her arms over her head and shifted his body on top of hers._

"_Man, it didn't have to be this way, babe. But, you made me do this. I said I was gonna get you and now I have. So, after this, you're gonna be mine forever," Bailey said before he leaned down and kissed her, trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Amy, to her credit, managed to keep her mouth closed as she struggled to get away from him. But, the man who's sitting on top of her wouldn't have any of it. He began ripping her clothes off._

"_Stop it!" she yelled._

"_No, baby girl. I told you what's gonna happen. Now, you're gonna have to enjoy every second of it," he said with a grin on his face. He had her naked within a matter of seconds._

"_Stop it!" she yelled again. This time, she began to cry._

"_I don't think so, baby girl. You're mine," Bailey said before he parted her legs and slid inside of her roughly. Amy lost all fight in her while he went ahead and had his way with her. It seemed like forever when he finally got done with her. When he did, he removed himself from her sweaty body and began getting dressed._

"_That was great, baby girl. You felt so good," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head._

_She didn't say anything. She just crawled over by the couch and curled her body up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She rocked back and forth on the floor, crying hysterically. _

"_Something wrong, baby girl?" he asked, smirking._

"_Get out and stay out," Amy sobbed._

_He went over to where she sat, leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She cringed when he did this and scooted further away from him._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. We're officially a couple now. I'm coming back for you tomorrow. You're moving in with me," Bailey declared._

"_I'm not moving in with you. Not after what you did to me," she said, gritting her teeth._

_He kneeled down right in front of her and glared at her harshly. She cringed when he did this. He looked like he was getting ready to kill her right there and there. As it turns out, as the years of their relationship went on, he damned near did._

"_You have no choice, baby girl. If you don't move in with me and give me what I want, I will hurt you. Badly. And no one's gonna want you when I get done with you. Now, go lay down and think about me. I'll be back tomorrow," he said in a menacing tone. Then he got up and left, leaving a terrified Amy behind..._

_X_

_As the years went by, things went from bad to worse for Amy and Bailey. _

_Bailey had a habit of drinking. Since he lost his job at a manufacturing plant, his drinking had caused him to become a monster. And there was nothing Amy could do, other than to become his personal punching bag._

_Every night, it was the same antic. He beat her up, call her names, drink and leave. She knew he was cheating on her but she couldn't leave. One time, she tried to get out, only to end up in the hospital with several major head injuries. When Bailey came to see her the next day, he actually dragged her out of her hospital bed and took her home._

_Amy only prayed she would get out of that nightmare before it was too late._

_But, as it turns out, her relationship with Bailey would take a near deadly turn..._

_March 6, 1999 was the day she would never forget. If there was one day that would change her life forever, it would be on that date. After being abused by Bailey for the last time, she decided it time to go. She had enough of his lies, his beatings, his cheating and his broken promises. She had enough of him hurting her. She had enough of HIM!_

_To make matters worse, this incident took place two days before they were supposed to get married._

"_I can't believe you did this to me again! Why do you keep hurting me?" Amy exclaimed. She walked in and saw Bailey having sex with another girl in their bed._

"_You better leave," he whispered in the girl's ear. He didn't want her to witness what's about to go down._

_Amy glared at her as she grabbed her clothes and hastily left, closing the door behind her. _

"_Ames, she means nothing to me. You know I love you," he said calmly as he got up from the bed and approached her._

"_Bullshit!" she boomed. "Two weeks before our wedding, I get this? How could you do this to me? Over and over again, you said you're sorry, you're never gonna hurt me again! I had it up to here with you!"_

_He grabbed her arms roughly and yanked her towards him. "You listen to me, you dumb whore! You're my woman! You're gonna marry me and bear my children! You know what's gonna happen if you walk out on me!"_

_To his shock, she managed to snatch her arms away from him. Then, she went over and grabbed her bags, packing her clothes with them._

"_And where are you going, baby girl?" Bailey asked. He folded his arms together._

"_Away from here, away from you! The wedding's off!" Amy declared._

"_What!" he shrieked._

"_I hate it! I hate being beat on! I hate being cheated on! I hate being lied to! I hate being hurt! And, most of all, I hate YOU!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door._

"_So, it's like that, huh? You're just gonna throw everything away?" he scolded._

_Amy snorted at him. He really doesn't get it, does he?_

"_We never had anything, Bailey! You forced me to be with you! I told you I didn't wanna be in a relationship with a man who's only gonna hurt me! Well, you hurt me and now I have to go! It's over!" she exclaimed. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt his hands being wrapped around her neck, yanking her back towards him. She struggled to breathe, but he had his grip on her neck tightly._

"_...please...stop..." she managed to say. To her shock, he got her down on her knees._

"_Oh, no, baby girl. I'm just getting started. You're gonna die! Good riddance, you stupid bitch!" Bailey snapped as he increased the pressure on her neck. Just as he was about to snap her neck like a twig, someone smashed a vase upside his head, causing him to release Amy._

"_Are you okay?" a deep male voice asked._

"_I-I'm fine," she stammered._

_He helped her on her feet. "Man, he really did a number on you, lady."_

"_I know," she choked._

"_Where's the phone? I think it's best you call the police," he suggested with a smile on his face._

"_Yeah, you're right," she said, returning his smile with one of her own. "I'm Amy, by the way. What's yours?"_

"_Matt. Matt Hardy..."_

"Your ex-boyfriend actually rescued you? The same man who dumped you for a punk rock look a like?" Hunter asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Amy had to laugh about that. "I know, it's pretty shocking, huh? But, he was there and we started talking. And, things just went on from there."

"So, are you interested in getting involved romantically again?" he asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed deeply. "I'm considering it. But, I may give you a chance, especially after our little encounter at the club."

"Then, may I ask you out on a date?"

"You wanna go on a date with me, Hunter?"

He took her hand into his gently. "Amy Christine Dumas, would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

To his shock, she leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled at him.

"I would love nothing more."

**Stay tuned in chapter three: Hunter and Lita go on their dinner date while Bailey goes on a killing spree. And, Lita will the get the shock of her life!**

**Please review!**


	4. The return of DX!

**I'm back with chapter three. I'm so happy you're feeling Amy in this one. I had to make this story different than my other ones, just to clear any heads.**

**RAW was great on Monday. Hunter and Shawn just keep me laughing every single time. I can see Trish and Carlito getting together (but, I'm so happy to hear she's getting married in September). And, the main event? I loved it! I was not surprised Edge won, but he's going down at Saturday Night's Main Event. I just hope we don't have to witness another live sex celebration next week. **

**What the hell is up with Rob Van Dam? I mean, I love him and all that but he getting into trouble with drugs is a no, no. I just hope he and Sabu get their acts together!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Several major things will happen in this chapter, so brace yourselves! And, Bailey will do something shocking!**

**X**

_The next week, yet another city, another arena..._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Lita and the new WWE champion, Triple H!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Hand in hand, Hunter and Lita walked out together, soaking in the roaring cheers from the crowd. She looked around and smiled at her fans, some who had 'Welcome Back' signs with them. For the first time in a long time, she's finally happy and she has one person to thank for that.

Hunter got on the apron and held out the ropes for her. She smiled at him as she stepped through them and got inside the ring, with him trailing close behind. One of the camera men handed him a microphone before he pointed the object right at them. Lita took her place next to Hunter in the middle of the ring, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Two weeks ago, in this very ring, this beautiful woman right here, standing next to me was embarrassed and humiliated by that asshole, Edge," Hunter stated.

The crowd started booing. Lita just cringed at the thought of what he did to her.

"He beat her up and stripped her clothes off, leaving her naked. Then, after the show, she found out his was married and is about to become a father. That's when I came in and helped her. Then, last week, during our title match, she came out to seek revenge against him. The only difference was, he nearly choked her to death; just like her abusive ex-fiancé did to her. But, guess what? I not only became an 11 time WWE champion, but I got the girl and Edge's out of a job!" he boomed. Then, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The crowd started cheering. Lita started smiling again.

"Which leads to my next point. You see, as Lita and I have grown closer over the last few weeks, someone else came back into my life. So, I decided to make our alliance complete by bringing back one of the most controversial, wildest and greatest groups in the history of the WWE. So, without further a do, Lita, would you kindly remove your 'Rated R' t-shirt, please?" Hunter asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. Then, she lifted the shirt away from her body, revealing her brand new DX halter top t-shirt and black cargo pants with green DX logo all over. The crowd went nuts as she turned around and modeled her newfound freedom for them. Afterward, she grabbed the microphone away from his hand and grinned at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, let me reintroduce to you...D-generation X!" she exclaimed.

'Break It Down' blasted through the speakers as Shawn Michaels a.k.a. The Heartbreak Kid came out, wearing the same DX shirt Hunter and Lita have on. The crowd went nuts as he climbed in the ring and slapped hands with the King of Kings and the Xtreme diva.

"DX is back and better than ever. And, if you're not down with that, we've just got two words for you..." Hunter, Lita and Shawn said together.

"SUCK IT!" The crowd boomed.

X

_Amy's locker room..._

"Aw, man. I haven't had this much fun in God knows how long," Amy laughed.

"Well, Vince thought it was a good idea for you to be with me and Shawn. He loved the way we interacted with each other. We're like the older, wiser version of Team Extreme. And, the crowd's behind you once again, I see. Must be a relief to hear them chant your name," Hunter stated, smiling.

She nodded her head. "It is. I mean, what happed with Adam was a mistake. And, to find out he was married and is about to become a father really got to me. I mean, if he didn't wanna be with me, he should've just told me so, instead of embarrassing me in front of the world. And, when he choked me, I looked in his eyes and saw Bailey glaring at me. I was afraid I was gonna die."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I hear you. You told me he wanted you dead. I can't believe he did that to you. Men who do this to women are cowards."

Amy placed her hand over his gently. "Thank you, Hunter. For everything."

"It's no problem, baby girl. You're stuck with me now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

To her shock, he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her on his lap and started kissing, nipping and biting on her neck gently. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair and moaned softly in the ear. If it weren't for her cell phone ringing, they would've end up doing the one thing they always wanted to do.

"I have to get it," Amy said as they pulled apart.

"Mmm, do you have to? Why can't you just forget about that phone and give me some loving? I need some of it," Hunter murmured.

She giggled but she managed to pull away from him, leaving him pouting at her. She winked at him before she grabbed her cell phone and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"_Ames, it's Trish. You need to cut on the television and turn to the news right now. Something terrible happened in your hometown!" _Trish exclaimed.

Her smile faded away. Panic washed through her face. "What's going on, Trisha?"

"_It-it's your parents, Ames. Something happened to them. That's all I know. Just turn on the news," _Trish revealed. She was sobbing hysterically.

"I'll call you right back," Amy said before she snapped her phone shut and threw it on the floor. Then, she turned to face Hunter with tears falling from her eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked softly.

"That was Trish on the phone. She said something happened to my parents back home," she said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Let's turn on the news and see what's going on," he suggested before he grabbed the remote and cut on the television. Just then, the news came on. The images of a house being caught on fire burned in her brown eyes.

"_This just in. The childhood home of World Wrestling Entertainment diva Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita was set on fire just a few hours ago. Witnesses say that a man wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans, weighing in at 200 lbs walked out of the side of the building, wearing a black ski mask and holding a bucket of gasoline. Police are currently looking for him and no arrests have been made for the time being._

_Meanwhile, I'm sad to say that they were no survivors in the arson. Amy's parents, Mike and Christie, who haven't spoken to their daughter in over a decade were killed instantly. We will have more on this story as it develops..."_

"DAMN YOU, BAILEY!" Amy exclaimed before she broke down and cried her eyes out. Hunter took her in his arms and rocked her gently while she cried. He kissed her forehead gently and held her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I never got to make peace with them," she choked out.

Hunter just shook his head in disbelief.

X

_Fort Lauderdale, Florida.._

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" Billy Dumas exclaimed.

Bailey pulled out his gun and pointed the object right at his head. Billy just shouted some more abuse at him, but it was too late. Bailey pulled the trigger and shot him right in his forehead. Billy's eyes were rolled in the back of his head before he collapsed on the ground, blood gushing out of his head. Bailey stood over his lifeless body, smiling evilly. He then pulled his keys out of his pants pocket, opened the trunk to his car and threw Billy inside. After he closed the door, he got in his car, started the engine and took off hastily into the night.

His first mission was accomplished.

**More drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. The death of Adam and Matt

**I'm gonna focus on this story and my new story for a while! Then, I can go back and finish up my other stories!**

**BTW, RAW was okay on Monday. I can't wait until Saturday Night's Main Event!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than Bailey will continue his killing spree, which leads to the death of the man everyone hates and the man who said he will never die in this chapter!**

**X**

_One week later..._

_Amy's parents and Billy's funeral..._

It was so hard to see her parents and brother in the condition they were in.

Amy cried as she saw their caskets being lowered down to their graves slowly. Mourners like Trish, Lisa and Torrie came by and offered their condolences. In fact, everyone who was close to her came by and offered the respects. She was so grateful to the people who still care about her.

"Amy, I'm so sorry to hear about your parents and brother. I know it must've been hard for you to have to deal with this," CEO Linda McMahon said as she hugged Amy tightly.

"Thank you so much," Amy said, sniffing. She still was crying.

"If there's anything we can do for you, anything at all, you just let us know, okay?" Linda said before she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, again. For everything. But, I wanna take some time off to recuperate," Amy said, smiling.

"I understand," Linda said before she went back to her family.

Amy smiled weakly before she went towards her parents' caskets. She got on her knees and folded her hands together, crying softly.

"_Dear God, please let my parents and Billy watch over me. I wanted to make peace with them so badly but they didn't wanna have anything to do with me. I was forced to move on with my life. I went from one bad relationship after another. I was with a man who hurt me so badly. Even after all that, I loved my family so much. But, Bailey took them away from me in a cold and vicious way. I know the bible says you're supposed to forgive the person who has sinned you, but, in this case, I will never forgive Bailey for putting me through this. Luckily, in my case, I have the loving support of my friends and co-workers. And, I'm falling in love with a man who has protected me. Please, God, let me find happiness with Hunter. He makes me feel safe and secure. In Jesus's name I pray, Amen!"_

Amy got up from her knees and stared at her mother, who was peaceful. She then leaned down and planted a kiss on Christie's forehead, then she did the same with her father Mike. Afterward, she went over to Billy's casket and looked at his peaceful form. Even though they weren't close as kids, she loved her brother and his death (along with her parents) was a painful blow to her heart.

"Ames?" a deep male voice called out to her.

She turned around and saw Hunter standing there, holding a single red rose in his hand. She smiled at him before she went into his arms, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I will be," she admitted.

"So, what's next? How you're gonna deal with this?" he asked as they headed towards his car, hand in hand.

"I don't know. In my heart, I know who killed my family. I'm just tired of Bailey scaring me all the time. I don't love him. I never loved him. He forced me to be with him. And where did that lead me to? Heartache and pain. I'm tired of it all!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her in his arms and slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and fitted her swollen opening against his bulging member. When they pulled apart, she laid her head against his shoulder again, sighed deeply.

"Wanna go back to the hotel and rest for a while?" Hunter asked softly as he opened the door for her to get in.

Amy smiled as she settled in her seat. "Yeah. I need some rest badly."

He returned her smile before he closed the door. Then, after coming around the corner, he got in the driver's side. He leaned over and kissed her briefly before he started the engine to the car. When, they pulled away from the cemetery, however, a shadow appeared from behind the tree, smiling evilly.

"So, she thinks she just can move on without me and start something with that asshole. I don't think so! I'll kill her little boyfriend in order for me to get her back. And I'm gonna do it with a smile on my face," he said before he laughed. Then, he disappeared.

_Just you wait, Amy, baby. I'm gonna get you back, one way or another, _he thought with a smile on his face.

X

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada..._

"Adam, baby! I'm home!" Lisa exclaimed as she walked into the house they shared. She carried her big bags of groceries to the kitchen, then sat them down on the counter. After wiping the dirt away from her white jeans, she left the kitchen.

"Adam? Are you hear? Can you hear me?" she yelled out as she went into the living room and searched for her husband. When she saw no sign of him, she decided to search for him upstairs.

"Adam, guess what? I got in touch with someone who's gonna sign us up for birthing class. We start next week!" Lisa yelled as she treaded upstairs to her bedroom. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, she felt her shoe stick to the floor. She looked down and gasped in horror when she saw a trail of blood.

_What the fuck is going on around here? _She thought as she reached her bedroom slowly. Fearing the worst, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, then cracking the door open quietly. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she stepped inside...and saw the unthinkable.

Adam was lying on the floor. In the pool of his own blood.

_No! Not like this! _Lisa thought with tears falling from her eyes. She ran over and kneeled down besides his lifeless body and cradled his head in her hands. She cried hysterically as she reached the phone and dialed 911.

"_911 emergency, how may I help you?" _a dispatcher answered.

"My name is Lisa and I need an ambulance right away. I just found my husband dead!" she cried out.

X

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"_This just in. Adam Copeland, better known as Edge in the wrestling world was found dead in his home just hours ago. According to police reports, his wife came home after shopping and found traces of blood trailing from the top of the stairs to their bedroom. When she opened the door, she found her husband lying in the pool of his own blood. He was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital._

_At this time, there are no suspects. Police, however, do believe it may be the same man who killed Amy Dumas' parents and brother one week ago. There have been some leads, but, so far, no suspects have been apprehended. We'll have more on this story as it develops.."_

"I can't believe this! First my parents, then Billy, now Adam! When will this all end?" Amy cried. Hunter took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"You really loved Adam, did you?" he asked softly. Then, he grabbed the remote control and turned off the television.

"Yes. I really did love him. But, after that stunt he pulled on me, the thought of me loving him left my mind. Now, I don't know. I mean, I know Bailey did this but Adam didn't do anything to him. Even though I'm still upset with Adam for what he did to me, he didn't deserve to die like this. I would never wish death on anyone. Why is he doing this to me?" she sobbed.

He kissed her forehead. "He wants you back. And he'll do just about anything to get you back, even if it means killing someone that's close to you. Besides, Bailey's probably upset that you got with Adam and Matt in the first place. And, now, you're with me. In his mind, you're his and his only."

"I'm not 'his'. I never was. I just want him to leave me alone once and for all," she sobbed on his shoulder. He just kissed her forehead gently and held her tightly.

_Don't worry, baby girl. Bailey's gonna pay for what he did to you. I promise you that, _he thought as he felt her fall asleep in his arms. Not wanting to disturb her, he settled comfortably on the bed and he fell asleep himself.

X

_Sanford, North Carolina..._

Loading his things up in his truck, Matt Hardy hummed in contentment as he prepared to visit his girlfriend, Ashley Massaro. It's been a while since they been together but it was worth it because one, she recently got transferred and two, he's been out with a minor concussion. But, thanks to Teddy Long, the SmackDown general manager, Matt gets a whole week off and he's gonna spend it with the woman he has come to love.

"Excuse me, are you Matt Hardy?" a deep male voice asked.

Matt turned around. Shock was all he could muster when he stood face to face with the man who hurt Amy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Matt boomed.

"Payback," Bailey said before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small handgun.

"Payback? You don't deserve any payback! What the fuck are you gonna do with that?" Matt snorted.

"Oh, this? I'm gonna use this to put you out of your fucking misery once and for all. You had no business coming in and taking my Amy away from me, you son of a bitch!" Bailey exclaimed as he pointed the gun at Matt.

"I didn't take her away from you. She came to me after what you did to her. And I don't blame her one bit for getting away from you, you stupid asshole. Oh, yeah, she told me what you did to her. You raped her and forced her to be with you. You beat her up so badly that she ended up miscarrying your child, then you threatened to kill her if she told the cops. And, then after she left your stupid ass, you ended up in jail for attempting murder. But, no, you had to come back and terrorize her even more. I know you killed her parents, her brother and Adam! So, you're gonna kill me and someone else so you can get her back. How stupid can you be?" Matt said, laughing right in his face.

Bailey didn't waste any time. Not wanting to hear anymore of Matt's rambling, he pulled the trigger and shot Matt right on his head. Matt looked at him shocked for a moment before he fell on the ground, blood gushing out of his head. Bailey stood over his lifeless body and smiled evilly.

"Now who's stupid?" Bailey said, grinning foolishly. Then, without a second to lose, he took off running.

**When will this all end? And there's even more drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	6. Gotcha: Bailey's back!

**Hello, again! I'm back with yet another chapter! I'm just gonna go ahead and finish up my current stories so I can go back and work on the stories that I had abandoned. I haven't forgotten about them, but I just had new ideas after new ideas popping up in my head.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Strong sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned! And, another one of Amy's friends get attacked and a shocking twist at the end!**

**X**

_One week later..._

Amy was sick and tired of burying people she loved.

She was just sick and tired of it all.

As they laid the caskets of Adam Copeland and Matt Hardy down to the grave, more tears started falling from her eyes. It took Hunter to hold her up so that she didn't fall down.

"When will Bailey stop?" she sobbed hysterically.

"I don't know, baby. This has gone way too far. Never would I imagine him resort to killing," he admitted, shaking his head.

"Like I said before, he wants revenge. He'll do anything to get me back in his web. Well, I'm not going back to him. I never loved him, never had any feelings for him. I hate him with all my heart! Why can't he just leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

He didn't say another word. Instead, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his sandy blond hair. Even though they were in a public place, that didn't stop them one bit. As he continued kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly and lifted her up in the air. He wanted her in the worst way possible.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head.

X

_Another location...a city park..._

Ashley Massaro, the RAW Diva search winner, sat on the grass at a nearby park and cried her eyes out. This was too much for her to bear. How could she lose the one man she loved more than anything in the world? Matt was the love of her life, her rock, her shoulder to cry on, her everything. And, in one fell swoop, he was gone. Taken away in the most brutal and violent way possible.

Well, she couldn't think about that now. All she could think about was the wonderful times they had together. All the romantic dates, nightly four hour phone conversations and hot steamy sexual encounters made her smile. He would always tell her how much he loved her and he would always shower her with gifts. More tears fell from her eyes as the image of him popped up in her head. She just had to get away for a while and clear her head.

Just when she was about to get up, someone ran up behind her and whacked her upon the head with a lead pipe. The last thing she remembered was falling down on the ground and her vision became blurry. He stood over her, holding that same pipe and glaring at her for a second. Then, just as he raised his arm up and was about to attack her again with the pipe, Ashley's vision cleared up quickly and she had conjured up the strength to raise her left leg up and kicked him right in his balls. Down he went like a ton of bricks and, as he was screaming out in pain and clutching his balls with his fingers, she managed to get away. She didn't care if she had to leave town, she had to tell someone and quick.

As she got to her car, she could hear him yelling, screaming out in pain; saying she was gonna pay for what she did to him. Ashley one knew one person who could stop Bailey from terrorizing the whole damn company. Even though she hated her for stealing Matt away from her, she was Ashley's only hope.

That person was Amy.

X

_Amy and Hunter's hotel room..._

Rolling and tumbling around in bed, Hunter and Amy held each other tight as they were in the throes of passion. Even though they were fully clothed, they could barely contain the excitement they had for each other. And, when they started removing each other's clothes in a huff, there was no turning back now.

When they both got back from the burial ceremony, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. For her, it's been a long time since she had sex and it's been a long time since she allowed another man to touch her body like this. All she wanted was to be loved, held and cared by a man who was not mean, not bitter and not abusive.

"Are you sure you wanna do this with me, baby?" Hunter asked. He had the woman he loved naked in a matter of seconds.

"Do I seem sure?" she yanked his naked form down on top of her and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly.

"Oh, God," he groaned loudly when she reached down and gripped him firmly. With his tip of his member at her entrance, he planted a kiss on her forehead before he slid all the way inside of her. She screamed out his name because the sensation felt so good. She wrapped her legs over his strong back as he moved in and out of her body with ease, amazed to see how well their bodies fit together.

Faster and harder, he drove into her with sheer rapture. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned his name, loving the way he made her feel inside. Hunter was gentle, tender and loving compared to Bailey, who always wanted control when it came to them having sex. In fact, the times they were intimate, he always had her doggie style. He would always toss her sexual needs out the window.

Not anymore.

With Hunter moaning in her ear, she couldn't take the sweet torture anymore. With all of her strength, she rolled him over on his back and sat on top him, never breaking their union. Up and down, she rode him like a horse, bring them both close to climax. With his loving hands, he caressed her breasts, his fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples, which sent shivers up and down her spine. No one ever made her feel so good and so alive. And she's not sure if no one else will ever made her feel that way.

"Oh, Hunter! Oh, baby!" Amy screamed out when she reached her peak. Fortunately for her, he came right behind her and she collapsed on top of him. He pushed her red hair away from her sweaty face and planted a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled close to his side.

"Thank you so much, baby. I really needed that," she whispered, then giggled.

"How long has it been since...you know, been doing it?" he asked curiously.

"Too long," she revealed, then she laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, too. You're the first and only man I love."

"Really?"

"For sure."

He leaned over and kissed her again. Just as they were about to make love again, someone banged on the door.

"Go away!" Amy yelled.

"_Amy, it's me, Ashley! I need your help! Bailey attacked me!" _Ashley screamed.

"Son of a bitch! We need to help her, Ames. Forget about what happened with you, her and Matt!" Hunter suggested as he grabbed his clothes and began to dress.

"I guess you're right, baby. Bailey needs to be stopped," Amy agreed as she began dressing herself. Ashley kept banging on the door until they got completely dressed and ran towards the front of the room. He planted a quick on her lips before he opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Ash, are you okay? What happened?" Amy asked frantically as she and Hunter put her on the couch.

"I was sitting on the grass at a park, crying my eyes out over losing Matt when all of a sudden, Bailey came right behind me and whacked my head with a lead pipe. He was about to attack me again, but I managed to kick him in his balls and ran away. That's when I knew I had to tell you, Ames," Ashley explained.

"Thanks. I guess you're wondering why I'm not surprised Bailey used a pipe to hit someone. That's because he did the same thing with me," Amy admitted.

Hunter balled his fists up tightly. "If that son of a bitch knows what's good for him, he'd stay away from me. Because the next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!"

"Can I use your phone?" Ashley asked.

"Why?" Amy said, looking confused.

"I'm calling the police."

X

_Another location...a seedy motel room..._

"Mr. Niles, may we speak to you for a moment?" one police officer said as he and another officer stood at the door.

Bailey didn't say anything. He put his vodka bottle down on the table and stepped out of the room with the two officers closing the door behind them.

"Okay, you can bring them in," the same officer said.

The other officer motioned Hunter, Amy, Ashley, Dave, Lisa, Cena and Trish inside. Amy was particularly scared seeing her ex again, but she sure damn wasn't about to show it right in front of the bastard.

"Okay. I'll start with you, Miss Massaro. Is this the man who attacked you with the lead pipe?" Officer Lang asked while he was holding the pipe up for her to see.

"Yes. That's him," Ashley said quickly.

"Thank you very much. All right, Miss Dumas, do you have any relation to this man right here?" Officer Jones asked.

"He's my ex-fiancé. He abused me," Amy simply said.

"All right, then. I take it you men beat him up so he could stay away from her, huh?"

The men nodded.

"Well, I have some news for you all," Officer Lang said as he pulled out his gun. Office Jones did the same thing.

"None of you are going anywhere," Bailey said as he pushed past the gang and grabbed Amy in his arms.

**He finally got her...for now. But, as you know, he's going down soon. The fight continues in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Taking back her life: The final fight!

**I have really nothing else to say right now, other than thank you again for your support and review my other stories! They're very good!**

**BTW, I just wanna say congratulations to Hunter and Stephanie for the birth of their baby girl, Aurora Rose! Also, I wanna wish Hunter a very, _very_ happy birthday (even though he's turning 37, he's still hot)!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than there's a surprise twist in this chapter. And, I'm gonna go ahead and finish this story because I'm finally running out of ideas and I also came up with a perfect ending for this story!**

**I'm also gonna make this chapter kinda short so I can finish this story very quickly.**

X

_Continuing from the last chapter..._

"I didn't wanna have to do this, Amy. I didn't wanna have to hurt you like this. You should've forgave me and gave me another chance. But, what did you do? You left me high and dry," Bailey yelled in her face as he held her against him. "Now, I'm gonna have to take care of you and your friends!"

"Please, leave me alone, Bailey. You hurt me, you cheated on me and you left me for dead! I never loved you! You forced me to be with you!" she pleaded. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!" he slapped her across the face hard, knocking her down on the ground.

"Leave her alone! You heard what she said!" Hunter screamed. He, along with Cena and Dave were being restrained by one of 'Officer' Lang, who still had his gun in his hand.

"You shut up!" Bailey yelled in his face. "All of you shut the fuck up! You have no say in this! I got my girl back! Stay out of it!"

"God, you're such an asshole, Bailey! Why don't you just leave her alone? Haven't you already caused enough damage to her?" Trish pleaded. She, Lisa and Ashley were being held back by 'Officer' Jones, who, too, was holding the gun against them.

"I don't think so, baby. She belongs to me again. Now, Ames, go in that room we have a lot of catching up to do," he said menacingly as he pushed her inside. "And, gentlemen, you can do whatever you want with these people."

"No! Leave her alone!" Trish yelled as she and the rest of the gang were led away from the seedy motel as Bailey went inside and locked the door. He could only smile as he watched Amy being hunched over in the corner of the room.

"There's nothing you can do now, baby. You belong to me," he said before he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up in front of him.

"Leave me alone!" Amy screamed at him. She even managed to slap him across the face.

"Bitch!" he ranted before he raised his hand. Just as he was about to slap her back, she raised her head up and kicked him right in his balls. Bailey screamed out in pain and fell down on the floor, calling her all kinds of names. Then, without a second to lose, she went to the door and after a few moment, she managed to unlock it and run out of the room, screaming for help.

X

_Outside the motel..._

Meanwhile, Hunter, Dave and Cena were too busy beating the shit out of Lang and Jones not too far from the motel. Trish, Ashley and Lisa stood by a nearby tree and let the men have their way with the phony officers when they heard Amy's cry for help.

"Someone help me, please!" she screamed as she ran.

"Get your stupid ass back here, you stupid bitch! You're mine, slut!" they heard Bailey yell.

When they looked up, they saw her running towards them, with Bailey trailing close behind her. Hunter, on the other hand, stopped his assault and let Cena and Dave continue beating the shit out of the men while he opened his arms out for her to come in, for which she did as soon as she got there.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked as he held her tightly.

"H-he was gonna rape me again! He was gonna beat me again! I had to get away from him! I just had to get away!" she sobbed hysterically.

"Don't worry about a thing, honey. I'm gonna take care of his stupid ass once and for all! I want you to watch this, baby," he declared as he released her from his embrace. With Trish, Lisa and Ashley holding her close to them, Amy watched her man come face to face with Bailey, who was seething.

"Hand her over, you son of a bitch! She's mine! Hand her over to me right now!" Bailey demanded. He tried to grab her.

"I don't think so, man. She's with me now. She loves me. You meant nothing to her. She never loved you, bitch!" Hunter ranted before he raised his fist and knocked him on his ass!

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Bailey yelled as he got up. Then, he reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out his switch blade.

"What you're gonna do with that, asshole, huh? Stab me with it? Stab my woman with it? Stab my friends with it? Put the knife down and fight me like a man! My father told me to never back down from anyone, especially not even you, bitch!" Hunter berated with a smile on his face.

Then, before Bailey even had the time to react, Hunter lunged forward and knocked him down on the ground again, this time by doing a roundhouse kick to his jaw; causing the switchblade to fall from his hand. When he tried to get up again, Hunter was quick to knock him back down with a hard right hand to his face, causing blood to gush out of his mouth.

Just when Hunter was about to beat him down some more with his bare hands, he was shocked to see Amy come out of nowhere and get her licks in. But, he smiled as he watched his girlfriend get revenge on the man who hurt her so much. Around that time, Cena and Dave held the two phony officers up for the rest of the ladies to get their licks in. Sure enough, that's what happened.

"You fucking bastard! You son of a bitch! You stupid carcass! Leave me the fuck alone and don't bother me ever again! But, that's okay, because you're going to jail for the rest of your life. I already called the police on your ass! Let the men in prison rape your ass again!" Amy yelled as she continued kicking him in his stomach. When she heard the sirens of police cars ringing in her ears, that's when she stopped beating her ex up. Then she went back into Hunter's arms and sobbed hysterically.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. It's all over now. He'll never bother you again," he whispered in her ear.

Just then, five police officers ran up to them. One of them kneeled down and handcuffed Bailey, who was still hurting from the punch Hunter gave him. The others went over to where Cena and Dave held the phony officers and arrested them on the spot.

"Miss, are you okay?" the last officer asked as he rubbed Amy's back with his hand.

She just nodded his head.

"Do you have anything to say to the suspect before we take him in?" he asked softly.

She just shook her head no.

"All right, get these asshole out of here. She had enough of them," he said to his fellow officers, who dragged Bailey and the two phony officers away from the scene.

"Would you like to press charges against him, Miss?" the main officer asked her when she finally came to look at him.

"Yes, I would like to press charges against him. I want his ass in jail for the rest of his life!" Amy declared.

X

_Amy and Hunter's hotel room..._

"Are you okay, baby?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head and relaxed in his arms. They were laying in bed, holding each other close.

"You know you don't have to worry about him anymore. The police are bringing new charges against him, including killing your family, Adam and Matt. He's never gonna get out of jail now," he said, smiling. Then he kissed her forehead gently.

"I just wanna move with you. I just wanna live another day," she sobbed softly.

He just nodded his head and held her tightly.

Amy knew she had to deal with Bailey one more time in court. But, she's gonna face him with her head held high and her pride and self respect restored. Hunter had made her a better person when she was with Bailey. All he ever done was make her turn into the shell of person she didn't wanna be and it wounded her deeply. Plus, when he cheated on her, she felt even more vulnerable because he didn't have any remorse in his body. He felt that it was her fault he slept with another woman (and got her pregnant).

Not anymore.

"I love you, Amy," Hunter said before he leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"I love you, too, Hunter," she replied after they pulled apart.

Finally, she was able to have peace.

**Like I said before, I'm only gonna have at least two or three more chapters to go on this story. And, yes, they will be happy chapters for Amy and Hunter. And, Gregory (Demon Spawn), Bailey will not die by a shot gun. I'll the let the prisoners take good care of him in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**BTW, when I get done with my previous stories, my next two stories will have a Hunter/Lita paring. One of them will have Lita playing a major role (call me crazy, but, I'm actually gonna write a Melina story. And, yes, it will be about her budding relationship with my baby boy, Nathan Morris of Boyz II Men, who I used in my unfinished one shot series _It All Started With a One Night Stand_.) I'm gonna have Melina and Lita as best friends. Look out for that in the near future!**

**Please review!**


	8. Finally happy and moving on

**I have really nothing to say here. Just thanks again for your support and keep reading!**

**BTW, RAW was okay on Monday! The McMahon men finally got one over on DX. But, at SummerSlam, the madness will finally end for them. And, the match between Cena and Striker was one sided. I knew he could kick his ass. I wanna see that happen when he gets his title back at the PPV!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time! I'm making this chapter kinda short because there's gonna be a wedding chapter!**

**X**

_Three weeks later..._

_Bailey's trial..._

"We the jury, find the defendant, Bailey Niles...guilty!"

He lowered his head in sorrow as the courtroom erupted in a thunderous cheer. His lawyers whispered in his ear, saying that they will appeal to this matter right away. When he raised his head up again, he looked over and saw Amy kissing Hunter passionately. Just looking at them made his sick to his stomach.

"Sentencing will take place two weeks from today. Court is adjourned!" the judge declared before he left his bench.

Two sheriffs went over and handcuffed Bailey, then pulling him up off his seat. As they lead him away, he looked back and saw Hunter and Amy walking away hand in hand. For the first time in his life, he began to cry.

_I truly lost her, _he thought before he was being carried away.

X

_Outside the courtroom..._

"Miss Dumas, what is your reaction to the verdict?" one of the reporters asked when Hunter and Amy stepped out.

"Realistically, I'm happy for the guilty verdict. Bailey will learn to leave me alone again and I can finally move on with my life," Amy answered with a smile on her face.

"What's next for you, Miss Dumas?"

"What's next is continuing with my career and just starting over with my life again. And, I'm gonna spending a lot more time with my friends and I wanna start a rock band," she answered with a laugh.

"Are you and Mr. Helmsley romantically involved?" another reported asked.

"Yes, we are. In fact, I'm gonna show you how much I love him right now," she said before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunter leaned down and brushed his lips against her passionately, slipping his tongue in her mouth. The crowd went wild for the couple as they pulled apart and walked down the stairs, hand in hand. When they got in their car, Amy turned around and waved at her fans for a second before she got in and closed the door.

"That was great!" Hunter exclaimed before he pulled her in his arms.

Amy laughed. "I know. They were loving every single minute of it."

"Just as much as I love you," he said before he leaned over and kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"I love you, too," she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body more closely to his, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach. He reached up and pressed the button, which caused the shade to come up so they could have some privacy. He turned back towards the woman he loved and pulled her shirt over her head.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he reached behind her and unclasped her black bra. Then, once he removed it, he put his hands on her breasts and caressed her gently. She threw her head back and moaned his name when he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He did the same thing with her other nipple, which sent her over the edge.

"I need you," Amy pleaded with a deep fiery longing.

Hunter didn't have to hear that twice. After they removed each other's clothes in a frenzy, he moved on top of her and molded their bodies together as one. She had an orgasm immediately as she wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. He nibbled on her neck while he kept pounding in and out of her. She ran her hands up and down his back and screamed out his name when she felt her release coming strong.

Over and over again, he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. He raised up and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She moved his hands down to his butt and clenched them with her fingers. That sent him over the edge and pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. She moaned his name again when she reached her peak, clutching his body closer to her. Heightened by his own climax, he groaned in her ear as he felt his body shake.

Afterward, because he didn't wanna crush her, he turned over on his back and settled her on top of him. She laid her head on his chest and breathed heavily, realizing that having sex in the limo was amazing.

"That was amazing," she said finally.

"You're telling me." he chuckled nervously.

Amy giggled. "Are we gonna be like this always?"

Hunter looked at her with intensity in his eyes. "Of course, baby. I'm not gonna let you go away from me. I can see it now: you and me, living in a beautiful house with our four or five children running around..."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. Is that your romantic way of asking me to marry you?" she jumped in, looking at him in shock.

He reached for his pants and started digging through his pockets before he found what he was looking for: a small, black velvet box. Then, he put his pants back down and managed to sit up on the cushion before he opened the box, displaying a small sparkling diamond ring.

"Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me and bear my children?" Hunter asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She didn't have to answer him with words. Her tender kisses said it all for him.

Sensing they weren't gonna be going home anytime soon, they made love again, this time, it was much more sweeter than before.

X

_Two weeks later..._

_State prison.._.

"Well, well, well. Bailey Niles. Never thought we see you again. How you've been, man?" inmate Jeremy snarled with lust as he watched Bailey walk inside their cell and took his place on one of the bunk beds.

"None of your goddamn business!" Bailey hissed.

"Hey, buddy. Don't take my head off. It's not my fault you killed six people and tried to get your ex-girlfriend back. She never had any feelings for you in the first place," Jeremy snarled.

"YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME?" Bailey boomed.

"Yes, sir." Jeremy smiled.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Bailey screamed.

Just then, two other inmates walked in and closed the cell behind them, snickering at Bailey. He backed away from them, but he knew he was trapped.

And it was all Amy's fault!

"What, Bailey? You don't remember Jack and Shane? You see, I got some help now in taking care of you. So, you can't do a damn thing to stop us now. Since you're gonna be here for the rest of your life, I figured now would be a good time for us to make you our bitch. So what's it gonna be, Bailey? We're gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Jeremy asked as he approached Bailey, smiling evilly.

"How about all three of you stay the fuck away from me and leave me the fuck alone!" Bailey barked at them.

"We don't think so," Jack said before he grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed. Bailey tried to get away but Shane and Jeremy punched him dead in his eyes. Shane pinned his arms down while Jeremy pinned his legs down.

"Sorry, Bailey. You just could've made this easier for us. But, we're gonna have to play hardball with you," Jeremy declared as he began ripping his clothes off.

_Damn you, Amy! _Bailey thought angrily. _I'll never forgive you for putting me through hell! I'm gonna haunt your ass for the rest of your life!_

**Wedding chapter is next! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. The wedding

**All right, everyone! This is the wedding chapter! And I'm not gonna be pulling any punches on this one! You will be able to read it in FULL!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: One more chapter to go! And, at the end of the chapter, I'm gonna evaluate on what's going on with the divas right about now.**

X

_Six months later..._

"I can't believe it's me!" Amy exclaimed when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Honey, you look absolutely beautiful," Trish said as she came up behind her.

"Trisha's right, babe. You look like a princess," Lisa said, smiling.

Amy smiled at her two best friends through the mirror. She was dressed in a ivory strapless gown completed with a long ivory train and a 16 inch veil. Her long red hair was pinned up, her diamond necklace Hunter gave her on her birthday last year securely on and her diamond bracelet Cena gave her for her birthday two years fitted nicely around her wrist. On her feet were a pair of ivory high heeled sandals and a diamond anklet her mother gave her on her 18th birthday fitted comfortably around her ankle.

That's because today was the day she's been dreaming about since she was a little girl. The day she's been dreaming about all of her life. And, for once, she was about to exchange her vows with the man she truly loved.

She was getting married today. She couldn't be more happier.

Amy modeled her wedding dress in front of the full length mirror and smiled brightly. Her two best friends whistled in approval when she turned around and faced them.

"What do you think?" she asked them.

"You look beautiful," Trish and Lisa said together and they meant it.

"Thank you," Amy said. Then she turned back around and looked in the mirror once again. Suddenly, tears started falling from her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Trish asked when she saw Amy crying.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm supposed to be happy but something's missing," Amy sobbed.

"What's missing, Bella?" Lisa asked softly.

"My family. I wish my family was here. I wish my father would walk me down the aisle and give me away. I wish my mother would sit in front of the church and ramble on her little girl getting married. I wish my brother was standing with the groomsmen. But, thank to that jerk Bailey, it won't happen. I never had the chance to make peace with them," Amy finally broke down and admitted.

"We're so sorry, Bella. Losing your family must've been really hard for you to deal with. But, you know something? I think they know how you feel. They're looking down on you right now," Trish said while she hugged the bride.

"You think so?" Amy sniffed.

Lisa reached out and hugged her. "Honey, we know so. Christie, Mike and Billy know you loved them. Think of them as your guardian angels. They're gonna be looking over you all the time, okay?"

"You're right, ladies. Thank you for the wisdom. Now, I can go and marry Hunter without any more problems," Amy said with a smile.

"Atta girl. Well, we're gonna leave you alone for awhile so you can get your pre-wedding jitters out of your system. Holla at us when you're ready." Trish and Lisa left the dressing room, leaving Amy by herself. She looked in the mirror one more time before she reached down and grabbed her bouquet of red roses.

_God, this is it. This is the moment I have been waiting for. I'm gonna marry the man of my dreams. I'm finally gonna be happy. I'm moving on with my life. I don't have to worry about Bailey coming after me ever again. I don't have to worry about living in fear anymore. You watched over me for so long and you gave me the strength to stand up for myself, _she thought with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she announced.

Vince McMahon popped his head through the door and smiled. "Are you ready, Amy?"

"Yes, I am," she said with a grin on her face. Then, after checking herself in the mirror one more time, she walked out of the dressing room, anxiously waiting to start her new life with Hunter.

X

_Five minutes later..._

His jaw dropped.

His eyes were wide open.

His hands became clammy.

When he saw Amy being walked down the aisle by Vince, he nearly had a heart attack. Just looking at the sight of his bride-to-be made him weak in the knees. Hunter knew from the moment he woke up this morning, he knew this woman was gonna turn some heads when they exchange vows and, as it turned out, she did just that.

Vince lifted her veil away from her face and planted a kiss on her cheek before he took his seat next to Linda. Hunter took his place next to Amy on the podium and winked at her before he took her hand into his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Amy Christine Dumas and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. If's there anyone, who feels why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one in the room said a word.

"All right, then. At this time, Hunter and Amy will recite their own vows."

The couple turned to face each other and held hands. Amy smiled at the man she loved while Hunter winked at her.

"Amy Christine, my lover, my best friend, my everything. I love you so much. The day you came into my life was like a breath of fresh air. I knew when I held you in my arms, that this is where you wanted to be. And I knew when I kissed you, I wasn't about to let you go away from me. Even with the bad times, you still stood beside me. Even when the outside forces wanted us to split, we proved them wrong. Baby, since we've been together, I can honestly say that I had never loved any woman like the way I loved you. And, I hope and pray, from this day forth, that you and I continue to love and hold each other. I love you, baby. I just love you," Hunter stated with conviction.

Amy began to cry. She never felt so complete with a man like him before. But, when she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw the love dancing in them, she began to smile with pleasure.

"Hunter, I love you with everything I had. When I was going through my problems with Bailey, you stood beside me and you sacrificed yourself to protect me. You promised to protect me with everything you had and you made good on your promise. And I can honestly say that I had never loved anyone the way I love you. Honey, whenever I'm in your arms, I feel safe and secure. Whenever you professed your love to me, I feel like I'm floating on air. And, whenever you kiss and caress me, I feel like I'm gonna melt like butter. Baby, please believe me when I say that I'm gonna continue loving you, holding you, protecting you and cherishing you even after I'm buried six feet under," Amy recited through her tears.

Hunter planted a sweet kiss on her forehead before he leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. Then, he pulled back and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Hunter, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," Hunter said while he slid the gold branded wedding band on her finger, then he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"Amy, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The room erupted in a loud cheer as Hunter took Amy in his arms and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She burst out into more tears when they pulled apart.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he whispered.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Mr. King of Kings."

**Final chapter will be up sometime this week! I can promise you that!**

**And, now, here's my thoughts:**

**First Stacy Keibler leaves to become an actress, then Trish's gonna leave to get married and now, it's a strong possibility that Lita will leave as well. I don't know what the hell's going on with the women's division right now but I do know this: if Lita does decided to leave when her contract expires in a few months, it won't be the same. Lita and Trish were the Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock of the women's division and losing them would be a fatal blow. **

**Don't get me wrong, though. I mean, Mickie James is doing a great job as the women's champion and Candice and Torrie are getting better in the ring. But, Trish and Lita were the reason why I loved women's wrestling so much. And, now, with them leaving (Lita possibly), I don't know if I'm gonna have the same respect for the women now. I mean, Victoria's knee is still bothering her, Beth Phoenix should've been back by now and the whole diva's search had become a waste of time (at least, for me)!**

**On the other hand, if Lita does leave, several things will have to happen, storyline wise. First off, either she turns against Edge or Edge turns against her. That's most likely to happen in the next month or two. And Secondly, with Trish leaving next month, Lita's prime to be the top diva in the women's division until she decides to go and pursue an acting career.**

**That's my opinion on this. I know I'm jumping to conclusions about her status with the company but, maybe leaving could be a good thing for her. She can start her own rock band and maybe she'll be a good actress (I saw her on _Dark Angel _and she kicked some serious ass)!**

**Email me if you have your own opinion!**

**Please review!**


	10. The conclusion: Happily ever after!

**We're at the end of the story! I really wanna thank you all for supporting me (good and bad) and I wanna thank you all for embracing it like it was your own.**

**BTW, I'm so proud to say that I had wrote my 35th story this week. I'm so proud of myself!**

**SummerSlam is only less than a week away!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Six months later..._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lita and the WWE champion, Triple H!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

'Break It Down' blasted through the speakers then. The crowd was on their feet when Lita and Hunter, who were wearing matching DX shirts and blue jeans, walked through the curtains, holding hands. He winked at her as they made their way down the ramp while the crowd went wild for them.

Hunter hopped on the apron and held out the ropes for his wife, for which she smiled at him and stepped right through them. He came right behind her, holding his championship up in the air as one of the cameramen handed him a microphone.

Lita smiled at her handsome husband. It's only been six months since they tied the knot, but she couldn't be more happier in her life. Matter of fact, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. With Bailey no longer in her life, she was able to move on, she was able to find love again and she was able to have a new lease on life.

Although a part of her still felt remorseful for the deaths of Adam and Matt. She felt it was her fault they were dead. But, when Jeff came back to the company two weeks ago, he assured her that Matt will always love her, no matter what.

Sure, she was happy now, but she would even be more happier when she revealed her big news to him in a few minutes.

"_We welcome you to Monday Night RAW. I'm Jim Ross, alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and right now, Lita and Triple H are in the ring, ready to address the crowd where have they been in the last six months," JR said._

"_Yes, that's true. Lita sure looks hot! Woo-hoo!" King ranted, smiling._

_JR chuckled. "Easy, tiger. Apparently she's taken."_

"_Damn! Why all the hot divas have to be taken?" King exclaimed._

"_Your guess is as good as mine." JR laughed._

"If you're wondering where Lita and I have been in the last six months, well, let's just say we had some...personal business to take care of," Hunter revealed. "But, I'm glad to say that we took care of them."

Lita just smiled at him

"Now, as you can see, it's just me and my blushing bride wearing our DX shirts. Shawn Michaels's currently at home having surgery on his knee but he should be back in no time. So, Lita and I decided to keep doing this for him and for you all," he ranted as he looked over at her and smiled.

The crowd cheered for them.

"Now, at this time, my wife would like to say something." Hunter handed her the microphone, not before he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Thank you, baby," she said with a smile. "I do have something to say to you all. But, most importantly, I have something say to you, Mr. Helmsley."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"What do you have to tell me, baby girl?"

Lita giggled. "Well, you got the 'baby' part right."

His eyes were open in shock. She couldn't be pregnant already? They only been married for six months. But, life has a way of playing games with your mind and creeping unexpected things up in your ass. Once the shock had worn off, a smile crept up on his face. Still holding her in his arms, he picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing and crying at the same time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Lita and I are gonna have a baby!" Hunter exclaimed before he leaned down and kissed her again.

"_WHAT? How can they have a baby so soon, JR? They got married six months ago!" King exclaimed._

"_I'm so happy for them," JR replied, smiling._

"_Happy? How can you be happy? She's gonna be gone again for nine months!" King cried._

"_No, she won't. She just can't wrestle for a while. But, she's gonna be on the air, I promise you that," JR said, patting his friend on the pack._

"_I hope so, JR. I really hope so." King smiled._

X

_After the show..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"Oh, that was so good!" Amy exclaimed when she hit her climax.

Hunter rolled off of her, but he pulled her in his arms and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. She snugged against him, laying her head on his chest and breathing heavily.

"It wasn't good, baby girl. It was awesome!" Hunter boasted.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Sometimes, you're too much for me. But, I love you for that."

"I love you, too." he then fell asleep.

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment. A smile crept up on her face as she began to reflect on everything that happened to her. She went from being abused to being loved by a man who has shown nothing but love and respect to her. She looked over at her sleeping husband's form and grinned. She loved him so damn much.

No doubt about it. She went through hell and back!

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
